An Unofficial Update of a Forgotten Manga
by Sakusha
Summary: Are you wanting to know what the X cast has been doing with themselves since Clamp has abandond them? Major spoilors for the very last X instalment ( May 2003?)Rated for random refrences to sex, het and Yaoi alike, and language


The Unofficial Update of a Forgotten Manga  
  
Spoilers for the very last Asuka installment of X. (May 2003) This is, on my part, complete insanity and a product of to much caffeine, not enough sleep and an overpowering frustration at the lack of Asuka updates.  
  
In the last installment of X, Fuuma stands over Kamui, Shinken in hand; ready to plunge it into Kamui's chest. Sorata is off to face evil Hinoto and rescue his true love. Subaru has yet to give up on his quest to be the ultimate uke and the rest of the gang is scared shitless that Kamui is finally going to die this time around.  
  
All this happened 6 months ago. But does time stand still for those who are stuck in the pages of a forgotten manga?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Kamui."  
  
Zzzzzzzzz  
  
"Kamui!"  
  
Zzzzzzzzz  
  
"KAMUI!"  
  
"HUH!" Eyes snap open and Kamui almost bolts upright until he's reminded, quit painfully that he's been pinned in the same position for the last six months.  
  
"Dammit!" Kamui proceeds to rub the new wounds he has now given himself with one hand, while noticing that the hole in his uniform in the center of his chest has now been worn that much bigger.  
  
Fuuma rolls his eyes. "I'm supposed to shishkibob you, your NOT supposed to do it to yourself, ya know."  
  
Kamui glares "Why the hell did you wake me up anyway? I was finally having a nice dream, and not one of those God awful nightmares where I'm drowning in feathers." Shuddering at the mere thought of feathers.  
  
"I'm bored." Fuuma sniffs.  
  
"Bored? You put another hole in my uniform because you were bored? Geez, Fuuma. Do you have any idea how hard it is to try to sleep while someone is standing above you with a six foot kitchen knife?"  
  
"At least you're laying down. My arms have been numb since June. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep this stance?"  
  
" You're just upset because you finally got me flat on my back and you can't do a thing about it." Kamui smirks.  
  
Fuuma gives a smirk of his own. "And how would you know what I want, dear Kamui."  
  
"Oh c'mon already! You've been tryin to get him into submission for years." A young female voice pipes up. " No one could be that clueless."  
  
"Yuzuriha!" Fuuma, Kamui, Subaru, Karen and Seiichirou cry out in unison, all very surprised at the words coming out of the young girls mouth.  
  
"For cryin out loud! You can't tell me you all don't know already. Every time Kamui gets within 5 feet of the guy, Fumma has his hands, or his tongue all over him. Could he BE any more subtle?"  
  
Seiichirou clears his throat at this, knowing every word is true and has nothing more to comment of the matter.  
  
"Well of course we know, Yu-chan," Karen speaks up in her most motherly tone. " It's just that no one ever really says it. Its just one of those things..a faux pas.  
  
"A faux pas? What the hell is a faux pas? Sounds like a bad fruit drink. If you have something that needs to be said just say it." Yazuriha answers indignantly.  
  
"Aren't you like fourteen or something?" Fumma quirks a brow at the her.  
  
"I was fourteen, like ten years ago. Hello!!! We've been Clamps little puppets for over ten years! And I still haven't hit puberty. At this rate I'll die never knowing what all the fuss is about over sex - just like virgin boy over there." Nods to Subaru who has now turned a lovely shade of red.  
  
Seiichirou nosebleeds.  
  
Kamui looks over to Subaru. " Oh I dunno about that." Looking up the blushing form behind Fumma from top to bottom like he was a dripping vanilla ice cream cone in the middle of July.  
  
Fuuma does a double take at Kamui. "HEY! You cant do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Kamui answers, oh so innocently.  
  
"Do that! You know, look at him like you gonna eat him or something! That's my job."  
  
Kamui smirks again "And your job is which? To look at him or eat him?"  
  
Subaru chokes. Seiichirou passes out cold.  
  
"Oh my." Karen is of course the only voice of reason.  
  
Being the motherly sex goddess that she is, Karen goes over to Seiichirou and puts his head in her lap, fanning his face. Seiichorou wakes long enough to realize that his head is in the lap of one scantily clad Soapland employee and promptly passes out again.  
  
"W..wait a minute." Kamui's eyes widen.  
  
"What?" Karen asks.  
  
"You moved."  
  
Everyone looks at where Karen is, and then to where she had been previously standing, a good six feet away.  
  
"You moved." Kamui re-iterates.  
  
"You're a fucking Einstein, Kamui." Yazuriha has grown quite a mouth in the last six month. Standing in the same place with nothing to do for a good half a year might do that to even the sweetest of people, Karen supposed.  
  
"You mean this whole time nobody even bothered to try to move?" Asked Kamui " Except me and all I seem to do is stab my self with the shinken."  
  
"That's a little hypocritical coming form someone who can't even figure out his own wish." Says Fumma. Kamui glares in retaliation.  
  
Yazuriha stretches out and then takes a tentative step towards Karen. She lets out a yelp of surprise. "I can do it too!"  
  
" How bout you Fuuma. Can you move?" Kamui asks.  
  
Fuuma strains to no avail. "No. To stiff. Can't feel my arms and my legs."  
  
"Subaru?"  
  
Subaru also moves tentivly and then walks over to Kamui's side. " Yeah. I'm a little stiff but I seem to be alright." Subaru kneels to Kamui putting his hand inside the latter's. " Can you Kamui?"  
  
Kamui looks over the shinken, and then using Subaru's hand for leverage wiggles out from underneath the weapon daring not to breath until his vital organs are well out of reach. Kamui then tries to sit up, also using Subaru's hand, but instead brings the unsuspecting Subaru down on him. Now strattling Kamui's hips and nose to nose with Kamui, Subaru invents an altogether new shade of red to grace his cheeks.  
  
"My my Subaru, all you had to do was ask." Kamui leans in just a hairs breath away from Subaru's lips. " I guess being flat on my back does have its advantages."  
  
"Kamui! Subaru! Get off him. He's mine! Mine. Mine. Mine! Ack. dammit. I can't move!" Fuuma is now more than a little frustrated and straining against the unseen forces holding him in place.  
  
"Uh.boys." Karen's voice cuts in, " There are children present." Nods to Yuzuriha, who is now drooling from the sight of the two bishonens.  
  
"I am NOT A CHILD!" Yazuriha barks to Karen, who flinches at the protest. "Besides," Yuzariha turns back to Subaru and Kamui looking rather dreamy, " How could you not LOOK, Their so yummy." More drool.  
  
"They do NOT look yummy!" Fuuma has almost lost composure. "Kamui how COULD you? I thought.. me .. you.."  
  
" You know Fumma, I never really was into the whole blood letting thing. And Subby here has SO much potential." Kamui gently pushes Subaru to stand and does the same.  
  
"But I am KAMUI. K-A-M-U-I. Kamui. Me." Fuuma sputters.  
  
"There's another thing. You have identity issues. And you're a bit too possessive. Frankly, its getting old." Kamui stands with his arm on Fuumas shoulder. "I need to branch out and find myself." Kamui leans in so that the next words are for Fuuma alone to hear. "And he is yummy." Kamui smirks and leads a willing Subaru out of the pages of Asuka.  
  
"Wait... no! Wait for me. Pleeease. Guys, don't leave me here. I'm willing to change. Really, I will. You don't even have to wear the collar. Can I at least watch? Pleeease!" Fuuma has now digressed into a tearful babble.  
  
Seiichirou wakes and sits up, oblivious to the entire last scene. Karen helps him to stand and he leans in, obviously still dizzy.  
  
"Seiichirou? Are you alright?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Karen looks at him quizzically. "Seiichirou, what is my name?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Karen rolls her eyes. Then suddenly comes up with the plan of all master plans.  
  
"Seichirou, are you still divorced?  
  
"Uh huh." He answers woozily.  
  
"Hmmmm." Karen starts to lead him in the opposite direction of Kamui and Subaru. " I think I know a perfect way to help you get over your shyness issues. Would you like that Seiichirou?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Good.. I've had plenty of time to think of all the posi..ways I'd like to.. uh.. help you."  
  
"Uh Karen, is that such a good idea?" Yazuriha asks.  
  
"Yu-chan, I'm a mature woman in her sexual peak with six months of built up frustration. I have needs dammit." All pretense gone, Karen needs to get laid, and takes her closest most do-able subject with her to find a place to take out her frustrations.  
  
"Wow. And I thought my hormones were bad." Yazuriha looks after Karen for a moment. Then giving a brief glance at Fuuma, Yazariha starts towards where Kamui left with Subaru.  
  
"Wait! Yu-chan where are you going? You can't leave me here alone." Fuuma pleads.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm not going to miss this. I'm going to watch." Yazuriha skips out on Fuuma leaving him quite alone, and still struggling in hopes to recapture his Kamui.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening! Don't leave me here. Kamui? KAMUI!!! ARGH!"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Five months earlier.  
  
Sorata, oblivious to the fact that Clamp has completely forgotten him, finds Arashi, kills evil Hinoto skips out on Clamp and forgetting about the rest of the cast, they've been doing it like bunnies ever since.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sakusha laughs an evil laugh, bows and huggles all her fellow X fans. (Then she may go and track down Yazuriha who was said to have in her possession a highly entertaining home video.)  
  
^_^ 


End file.
